Petit chat
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: La mère de Haru cherche le cadeau parfait pour sa fille.


**Titre :** Petit chat.  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>Katel Belacqua.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> _Le Royaume des chats_.  
><strong>Perso :<strong> la mère de Haru, Haru.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Le film de Hiroyuki Morita a été adapté de _Baron, neko no danshaku_ (_Baron, le chat baron_, me souffle Wikipedia), de Aoi Hiragi.  
><strong>Genres :<strong> Family, Humor. (Friendship ou Romance en sous-entendu, comme vous voulez).  
><strong>Thème :<strong> 22, _Séparés pour les fêtes (mais la magie opérant, ils arrivent à se voir quand même)_, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge 2009. Publié.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 552 mots.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur : <strong>Recopié au matin de Noël xD (et écrit d'une traite deux jours plus tôt en attendant un film)  
><strong>Autre note de l'auteur :<strong> Quand j'ai écrit ce texte, je n'avais pas de chat, juste un chat de quartier que 'j'empruntais' pour câliner. Depuis, j'ai un chat. … Qui a l'énergie de Muta. Sieste, gamelle, litière, croassements pour câlins, etpicétou. Le prochain, ce sera peut-être un Baron en puissance, qui sait ?

* * *

><p><span>Petit chat<span>

La mère de Haru lui jeta un regard intrigué. Elle avait bien remarqué que depuis quelques mois, sa fille n'était plus la même. Il se dégageait d'elle une maturité nouvelle. Son petit trésor avait quitté l'enfance pour entrer de plein pied dans l'adolescence. En revanche, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était la raison pour laquelle Haru avait changé du jour au lendemain.  
>Evidemment, elle ignorait tout des aventures de sa fille au royaume des chats. Haru s'était bien gardée de lui en parler, elle l'aurait prise pour une folle, et puis, c'était son secret à elle, son précieux petit secret qu'elle gardait enfui au fond de son cœur…<br>En cherchant le cadeau idéal pour sa fille, la mère de Haru se mit à l'observer discrètement. Il s'agissait de déterminer de quoi elle avait secrètement envie. Serait-ce des vêtements ? Non, Haru ne portait pas une attention excessive à ce qu'elle portait. Un sport qui deviendrait sa passion, et qui nécessiterait un équipement ? Non plus. Pas plus qu'un genre de livre en particulier, qu'un jeu vidéo…  
>Un jour, la mère de Haru entendit une voix dans le jardin. Intriguée, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre du salon, mais demeura cachée…<br>- Eh, salut, toi ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu reviens du royaume des chats ?  
>C'était Haru. Un coup d'œil informa sa mère qu'elle adressait la parole à un chat noir, qui vagabondait régulièrement dans le quartier.<br>Le plus étonnant était certainement le fait que Haru s'adresse à lui comme à une personne. Mais sa mère se demandait également depuis combien de temps Haru s'intéressait à cet animal. Elle ne lui avait jamais auparavant donné l'impression d'aimer les chats. Elle les tolérait comme on tolère un moineau. A présent, Haru semblait adorer les félins. Elle le gratouillait sous le menton, passait sa main entre ses poils soyeux, lui murmurait des inepties à l'oreille…  
>Le matin de Noël, il y avait donc un panier en osier, soigneusement fermé et recouvert d'un gros ruban, posé en évidence sur la table de la cuisine. Haru jeta un regard surpris à sa mère, qui avait attendu qu'elle se lève, trépignant d'impatience.<br>- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
>- Ouvre, tu verras bien !<br>Haru défit lentement le ruban, souleva le couvercle… et poussa une exclamation ravie.  
>- Un chat ! Un tout petit chaton !<br>- Puisque tu aimes tant les chats, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais en avoir un à toi…  
>Haru prit le chat dans ses bras pour mieux le voir. Immédiatement, la boule de poils se mit à ronronner avec force. Elle aimait déjà sa nouvelle maîtresse.<br>Le pelage de l'animal était roux, avec une large tache blanche au niveau du ventre. Son apparence n'échappa pas à Haru, qui décida sur-le-champ de le baptiser comme un certain autre chat.  
>- Je vais t'appeler Baron !<br>La mère de Haru la dévisagea avec surprise, se demandant ce qui prenait à sa fille. Quelle idée bizarre d'appeler un chat « Baron » !  
>Cependant, Haru l'ignora. Elle approcha le chaton de son visage, le laissant poser une patte sur sa joue.<br>- Mais ne lui répète pas, hein. Il serait capable de se montrer jaloux…, murmura-t-elle si bas que seul le chaton l'entendit.  
>Elle eut l'impression qu'il se mit à ronronner plus fort. Comme s'il avait compris…<p>

F I N


End file.
